Teh Sprinkles Catastrophe
by Love-Life-Anime
Summary: The Akatsuki has gone to the skating rink, and Zetsu and Deidara get an idea...a wonderful idea...an awful idea!


It was Saturday, warm, sunny, and in Deidara's opinion, the perfect day to go skating. Which was exactly what the group was going to do that day. They were going to their favorite skate rink: Sprinkles.

Deidara leaned over and poked his best friend in the side, he'd slept over at his best friend's place, because of all the crap going on at his house. His red-headed friend shot up,

"I'm awake!"

"I know. Un." Deidara smiled, "Now get out of bed. It's time to go. Un."

Once at Sprinkles, the two met up with the rest of their friends: Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Zetsu. Konan smiled at them,

"how's it going?" She asked Sasori immediately engaging him in conversation. Deidara walked over to Zetsu who was in the middle of an argument with himself.

"Um…Hi Zetsu-san. Un."

"Hello Deidara_ Hey Dei." _The cannibal said to him.

"What were you fighting about? Un." The blonde asked smiling and sitting down beside him in the booth.

"_He wanted to steal prizes from the prize wall. The idiot. _But she said not to. Doesn't it sound like fun?"

Deidara stared at them for a second,

"That would be amazing! Let's do it! Un."

The two of them smiled, they walked over to Kakuzu, who was standing over by the concession stand.

"Hey Kuzu? Un. You want to help us with something?" Deidara asked, looking innocent. The older boy turned to the pair,

"What's in it for me?" Deidara thought for a minute, but Zetsu answered for him,

"twenty bucks." Kakuzu perked up at the mention of money.

"You promise?!" He asked. Zetsu smiled and pulled out a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket,

"Of course."

So their plan began, Deidara walked up to the prize wall counter.

"Excuse me sir?" The blonde gulped, barely stopping himself from saying "un".

"Yes ma-Whoa! Uh, how can I help you!?" The guy asked staring, but not at his face.

"well, I just wanted to know how many tickets I'd need to buy…you." He whispered leaning closer. The guy smiled, perverted thoughts running through his mind as he walked out from behind the counter, looking the blonde up and down.

"100, but fore you, I'll make it zero!" Deidara smiled, and looked back at Zetsu and Kakuzu winking.

The two got in position, as soon as the counter guy left, Kakuzu would come out dressed as a worker and get behind the counter, Zetsu would follow shortly after. They only had until the guy realized that Deidara was, in fact, not a girl.

"GO!" Zetsu cried nudging Kakuzu into action. The brown-haired boy quickly went behind the counter with Zetsu in tow, carrying a huge sack. The two started grabbing as much stuff as they could.

"Hurry, he could come back at any minute!" Kakuzu cried, and not a moment to soon, because just as they came from behind the counter, a loud yell reached their ears.

Deidara flew out of the closet, and right into Zetsu.

"Did you get the stuff? Un."

"Yeah, _I'm telling you, _we are-_ you're going to get caught!"_

"No we are-Uh-oh…" Deidara cried suddenly hiding behind Zetsu. The cannibal turned around, and found himself face-to-face with the Sprinkles manager.

"Hello."

"Are you the people who stole our merchandise?" The manager asked.

"_Karma! Yes we did! He helped also!"_ The good side of Zetsu told him, pointing to Kakuzu as he talked. The man looked confused by the sudden confession.

"so you admit it!" The man cried.

"NO!_ Yes!" _Zetsu was fighting with himself again. Deidara sighed.

"Come into my office please; bring your other accomplice with you."

So now the three of them were in the manager's office and being interrogated by the captain of security.

"Why did you do this!?"

"For fun. Un."

"The merchandise._ Didn't want to."_

"Twenty bucks."

The manager walked up from behind the security guard,

"Alright here's your punishment, you are to return the stuff you stole, and you are hereby banned from this skating rink!" Deidara smiled widely, looked at the man and said,

"Your workers here are cheap, they'd stop and sex with a random girl if she was hot enough. Un." Then got up and left to find the rest of their friends to tell the news. Zetsu and Kakuzu followed shortly after.

They never returned the merchandise, and Kakuzu never got his twenty bucks.


End file.
